lyranthiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa
The medusae are an ancient reptilian race, resembling shapely women with venomous snakes for hair, able to petrify anyone who meets their gaze. Appearance Medusae resemble shapely humanoid females with serpents for hair. The details may vary widely based on how dilute their bloodline is; medusae from a weak bloodline may appear nearly human save for their hair and maybe one or two other serpentine details such as slit-pupilled eyes or a forked tongue. Medusae from a stronger bloodline may be covered all over in patterned scales and possess slit-pupilled eyes, a forked tongue, venomous fangs, and hooked claws. Medusae from the strongest bloodlines do not even possess legs, instead moving about on a serpentine lower body. Beyond this, there is a wide variation of coloration based on their country of origin, closely corresponding to the native humans and snakes of the area in question. History Medusae have been around since the Age of Scales. At the height of their power, there were many sprawling cities across Khaphtela and Anvestris ruled by medusa queens and their maedar consorts. However, with the decline of the reptilian races, the numbers of maedar have dropped, leading to an increasing dilution of the medusa bloodlines as they turn to other humanoids to breed. Nowadays, the overwhelming majority of medusae are bipedal, revering and protecting the few remaining serpentine medusae. Lands * Anvestris ** Mistmyre * Ebiana * Khaphtela * Surterra Languages *Sibilant Culture Medusae are strongly matriarchal creatures with a fondness for jewelry, curiosities, and art objects, particularly in the way of attractive statuary. They enjoy wearing loose-fitting, flowing clothing made from silk or light cotton, and shiny, delicate jewelry made with expensive gems. They see themselves as superior to any of the mammalian race due to the age of their society and their own long lives (which may span centuries). Medusae tend to keep servants from other humanoid races, preferring comely specimens of elf or human which are shared amongst the members of a given group of medusae. These servants are trained in the making of fine clothing and jewelry, and in the care of their mistresses' scales. Medusae with a partial or full covering of scales shed their skin every 5-10 years, a process that often requires the use of an abrading stone in order to loosen the skin. With care, this delicate husk may be preserved and made into a light leather suitable for binding books or upholstering furniture. Medusae eat a wide variety of food, ranging from the typical human fare (generally preferring more luxuriant foods) to rats and mice (which they swallow whole). Serpentine medusae have been known to eat small humanoids if the opportunity presents itself. Medusae of all kinds can breed successfully with most humanoids but vastly prefer maedar partners. Medusa-maedar pairings always result in at least one or two maedar births, while medusa-human pairings result almost entirely in medusae. A medusa will lay between 5 and 10 eggs in a clutch, and keep them in a mud nest in a secure location deep underground to protect her young from predators. Category:Lyranthium Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing Artwork Category:Creatures Category:Anvestris/Creatures Category:Khaphtela/Creatures Category:Surterra/Creatures Category:Anvestris/Races Category:Ebiana/Races Category:Khaphtela/Races Category:Mistmyre/Races Category:Surterra/Races Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:Marsh (Temperate) Category:Marsh Category:Desert Category:Underground